


The porch

by Allpau1



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allpau1/pseuds/Allpau1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem made from pictures of the flooded Mississippi.  An assignment for a creative writing class in 1995.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The porch

She stands in the front porch,  
Staring at the red welt  
Left by the bucket's handle  
On the palm of her hand.  
With th right thumb, she rubs it.

Beyond the railing , an ocean  
Of uprooted trees, broken fences,  
Pieces of houses, and mud lies,  
Covering the once beautiful  
Flower and vegetable gardens.

The river carried away stones  
From walkways nod submerged  
Those that remained. It pulled  
Leaves off th trees and sucked  
Thr life from the land.

Yet, life survives, the scent  
Of windflowers float on the wind,  
Masking the smell of dead things.  
Small green shoots climb up  
Through the mud, fighting  
their way into the sunlight

She stops rubbing her hand,  
Looks down at th bucket,  
Kneels beside it, pulls a scrub  
Brush from it, and begins washing  
The mud from the porch.


End file.
